


Warmth of Being Home

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Tauriel comes home to candle light and Éowyn.
Relationships: Éowyn (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: FICMAS 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Warmth of Being Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tea candles by [katajainen](htttp;//www.archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen).

There was a single lit tea candle in the lantern swinging gently from it's chain by their front door. It cast greens and blues around into the dark December world that was far too damp and dreary for Tauriel's liking. Being lit it was a sign of someone being inside, waiting for her. She smiled.

The smile grew wider when she entered and noticed a trail of more tea candles leading deeper into the house. Instrumental Christms music drifting from deeper in the house was the only sound that she could hear. As she divested herself of her winter gear she remained silent to hold up the fairytale feeling of the moment, even if her mind was whirring with speculation about what would lie in wait for her.

She carefully followed the trail of candles into their bedroom, where Èowyn was waiting for her, as she had known she would be. 

It was a sight to melt even the most frozen heart, and to brighten up Tauriel's mind, which had suffered being out in the grey and cold world beyond the doors of their warm little nest, errands be damned. 

Éowyn was sitting up in bed over the covers with a book in her lap, her finger marking the spot where she'd let off when Tauriel had come. There was a smile on her face and she looked the epitome in cosiness with her big, loose jumper, wool socks and leggings. There was a bed tray beside her on the bed, full of pastries, two mugs and a teapot covered with a knitted tea cosy. There were tea candles strewn about making every thing glow in a golden light, Éowyn must have had the little reading lamp on to see,as the warm light was enough for cosy snuggling, not ready reading.

Tauriel was all for cosy snuggling. 

'Hi, love,' Éowyn said. 'Did you ever everything done?'

Tauriel just stood on the doorway, looking at her for a moment, drinking the sight if her in. Her heart felt full. 'Yes. I'm so lucky to have you,' she finally said, voicing her sentiment without restraint, there was no need to hold back.

'Come here,' Éowyn said, putting away her book. Her eyes sparkled with the light of the candles strewn about the room.

Tauriel went, drawing her wife into a long kiss as she did, simultaneously also managing to  _ not _ jostle the bed so much that anything fell over. 'Hi,' she said, breathless and content, once she'd kissed her fill and was laying across Éowyn's front.

Éowyn rubbed their noses together and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 'Hi. Now get your feet under the blanket and I'll pour you some tea, you feel frozen solid!'

She did as instructed, sighing as her legs were starting to warm up. 'How can I be when it's just chilly and wet, not freezing?'

'I couldn't say, dearest.'

She was given a nice mug of tea and a cinnamon bun to nibble on and counted her blessing that she had such a nice thing to come to.

  
  



End file.
